


Ill-Advised Requests

by WolfesPuppies



Series: SCP Tales [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dehumanization, Gen, How Do I Tag, Imprisonment, Isolation, No beta we die like archival assistants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Solitary Confinement, Unconventional Format, side note why is the jon/martin tag so hard to find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfesPuppies/pseuds/WolfesPuppies
Summary: Doctor Ciran thinks Jon and Martin don't need to be at the SCP Foundation anymore. No one else agrees.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: SCP Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113068
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another installment of the niche crossover no one asked for, but people seem to enjoy! This chapter is pretty much just setting up the next two, which are both already partly written, so they shouldn't be too much longer in coming.
> 
> As ever, unbeta'd and unedited! If you think there's other tags I should add, please let me know - the SCP Foundation is a difficult one to tag for!
> 
> A reminder: SCP-9029 is Jon, and SCP-9074 is Martin.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

Request for the declassification of SCP-9029 and SCP-9074

I have been in charge of these objects for five years now, and I am of the opinion that neither pose a threat to the general populace. SCP-9074 in particular does not affect any other person with its disappearances, and whilst SCP-9029 I admit is more of a risk, it hasn't had an unauthorised use of its powers in five years. The main reason for containing objects is to protect the world from the knowledge of the eldritch and the otherworldly – however, since the XK-class event six years ago, that knowledge has become rather more commonplace. I do not see the point of continuing to contain two objects that pose no risk to the general public, or to themselves, or to the secrecy of the SCP Foundation. I am attaching psychological reports for each year so you may see for yourself. Of course, it would be a slow process, taking up to two years to reacquaint the two with the general public, and so I propose that it starts by allowing them to live off-site, at a location chosen by the Foundation. This will allow for both objects to become used to living independently once again, whilst allowing us to keep a close eye on them for the time being. After a certain period of time, they should be allowed to seek employment elsewhere, and to choose their own living arrangements. Eventually, I propose that the only interactions with the Foundation would be SCP-9029's consumption of statements, at which point they would both be reclassified as Safe, and their records archived. I look forward to your response, and to starting this process.

Doctor Matthew Ciran

-

Doctor Ciran, you have been warned before about your attachment to these objects. You were not replaced before, and nor will you be replaced now, due to SCP-9029's trust in you despite its well-documented distrust in authority figures. However, if you continue to make unwise demands such as this, you will be reassigned, and SCP-9029 and SCP-9074 will be placed under the care of other personnel. Do you want that? Both objects shall remain in containment in perpetuity. Take care, Doctor Ciran. You're a good employee, I would hate to lose you.

P.S: Don't go above my head and refer this to the O5. It may have served you well before, but I doubt they'll be so lenient the second time round. Neither will I.

- _Site Director_

With all due respect, Director, neither Jon nor Martin needs to be here. There is precedent for releasing people who do not need to be here, and I would like to follow that precedent. I don't understand why you are stalling on this. I may not have the authorisation to go over your head on this, but I will take my concerns to the Medical Director and see what they have to say on the matter if you continue to deny my proposed cause of action.

\- _Doctor Ciran_

I have been concerned about your closeness to 9029 and 9074 for some time – may I remind you to use their numbers in all documentation – and now I see I was right to worry. They are not people, Doctor Ciran, they are _objects_ , one of whom was used as the catalyst for an XK-class end-of-world event, the other of whom can disappear into an extra dimensional realm seemingly at will. The both of them present a clear risk to the secrecy of the Veil. I did warn you about what would happen if you continued on this course. As of today, you are no longer permitted any access to 9029 or 9074, and you will receive a site reassignment within the week. You have only yourself to blame. I have also taken the liberty of asking the Medical Director for their opinion on the matter.

- _Site Director_

I do apologise Matthew, but I agree with Director Lukas. There is no physical or psychological reason for 9029 or 9074 to be released, and in fact they seem remarkably well-adjusted, certainly more so than some of our other objects. Their anomalous abilities are also enough of a risk that I would never recommend their release or reclassification.

- _Medical Director Chalmers_

This is a mistake.

\- _Doctor Ciran_

I have been observing my new charges for a week now, and I have looked through their files with interest. I would like to make some changes to their containment procedures. It is clear Doctor Ciran was far too lenient, and this has led to both 9029 and 9074 relying on the other to control their respective abilities instead of learning to control it themselves. I propose they are separated at once, returned to private containment cells, and only be allowed entertainment when they have proved a sufficient level of control. 9029 should also no longer be permitted to access the archives – we cannot be sure it is not gaining sustenance from being in the vicinity of statements, thus rendering all of our research invalid. As you have said previously, Director, we are not a dating service for anomalous objects, and we cannot treat any object differently to another. 

_\- Doctor Hand_

I agree. Permission granted, to be carried out at the earliest opportunity.

\- _Site Dirctor_

_ Report on the change in containment of 9029 and 9074: _

In order to reduce distress, it was decided that the objects would simply be escorted to separate cells following a day in the archives. It took less than a minute for both objects to ask what was happening, and they were both informed it was a simple change in containment. 9074 looked deeply uncomfortable at this, but did not question the point further. 9029 however displayed unauthorised use of its anomalous abilities, and I was compelled to answer its questions about what was happening. It did not take the news well, but I was able to lock the door before it could do anything further. I recommend a short period of isolation before further communication be attempted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Martin are not having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost double the length of the previous chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to split it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos on the previous chapter, they mean everything to me!! 
> 
> Relevant details: SIte 21B is what used to be The Magnus Institute.
> 
> As ever, un betad and very little editing.

It's been seven days since Jon's books were taken away from him and his access to the archives revoked. Since he last saw Martin. Seven long days of lying on his bed and staring at the uninspiring ceiling of his cell, or pacing the floor (two steps wide, six steps long), or staring at the equally uninspiring wall. The idea behind removing all stimulation was, according to the new doctor in charge, to force Jon to learn how to control Beholding by himself, with nothing to distract him from the task. Jon hadn't got chance to tell him exactly how wrong that would go before the door had closed and the lock turned with a sickening clunk.

Jon's days since had gone like so:

He wakes at 7.36am when the lights turn on, unrelentingly bright.

His breakfast is pushed through the slot in the door at 8.03am. Porridge, an apple this morning, and a paper cup of water and another of orange juice. He eats, places the tray back by the slot, and returns to his bed.

Lunch arrives at 12.20pm, and is a sandwich, some more fruit, a salad, occasionally some crisps, and more water and juice. He eats, places the tray by the slot, and returns to his bed.

Dinner is at 6.38pm, and tonight is an attempt at chicken stew, but the meat is overcooked and the broth is too salty. There's some bread alongside, and the requisite paper cups of water. He eats, places the tray by the slot, and returns to his bed.

Lights off is at 10.34pm, plunging the room into darkness. He turns onto his side and tries to sleep before it all starts again.

The indeterminable hours between meals are spent trying to 'control himself', but the total lack of anything else to do means Beholding, capricious at the best of times, is _bored._ Jon had made a promise a long time ago to never Know anything about Martin with his express permission, but apart from that, everything is free for the taking.

It takes seven days for Beholding to start giving him facts and figures about solitary confinement, and the Foundation's stance on it. _The United Nations and the Geneva Convention both state that solitary confinement lasting over fifteen days is considered torture._

Jon squeezes his eyes closed and tries to think of anything else.

_ However, it is required containment procedure in certain cases, and is also useful as a disciplinary measure. _

Martin. Georgie, The Admiral. Emulsifiers. Even Elias. _Anything_ else.

_ Therefore, we recommend that any object held in solitary confinement be evaluated every fourteen days, to assess if such measures can be removed. _

“Are you done?” Jon mutters to himself when it seems like the stream of information has finally stopped.

_ Effects of solitary confinement include anxiety, depression, increased risk of self-harm, and, once released, a profound dislike of open spaces, large crowds, and loud noises. _

Apparently not. Jon resists the urge to scream and instead buries his head under his pillow and waits for the stream to stop.

-

Martin is no stranger to isolation. He'd been a sociable child, but then his father had left and he'd had to step up and take care of his mother and work all the jobs he could find, and that didn't leave much time for socialising, and then Peter Lukas. This is infinitely worse than that time though. Then, he knew where Jon was – could go and see him even, at least for six months, still and silent in his hospital bed. Even when he woke up. Well. Part of the role of Assistant to the Head of the Institute was keeping an eye on the employees, and the Archives did cause more trouble than the rest of the departments combined, so if Martin always had half an eye on the CCTV cameras down in the basement, then he was just doing his job. Peter even seemed to approve of it, seemed aware of the pang that went through Martin's chest every time Jon appeared on screen. It's not the most he's been worried for Jon though- that was the months in between his disappearance and Martin's own...arrest? At least he knows Jon is in the same building this time. They'd been separated with little fanfare and less explanation, simply led in two different directions one day and not given chance to ask any questions before cell doors were locking behind them.

Martin is still allowed in the archives, but it is clear that Jon isn't being afforded the same privilege, which makes the whole thing even more confusing. He tries to ask the researchers why, but they all look to the side and refuse to answer his questions – even Sarah, who had spent ten minutes last week telling him all he never wanted to know about her daughter's life troubles. It is clear something is going on, but he has no idea what or why.

-

Jon tries his best to keep track of the days. It's easy at first, the meals are so regulated that it's just a matter of counting them, but as time drags on and the last statement gets further away and his next one gets nearer, and the confinement wears on him more and more, the days start to blend into one. The regularity becomes a downside, every meal feels like it could belong to the day before or the day before that or the day before that. Jon didn't think fourteen days would be enough to rattle his sense of time, but apparently it is.

As a result, Jon is surprised when the slot in the door rattles only a few minutes after his lunch tray is collected. It opens to reveal the hated muzzle, and Jon scowls. He's never been expected to put it on himself before, and he's tempted to refuse except he knows where that leads, so he reluctantly picks it up and starts trying to figure out the tangle of straps and buckles. The door doesn't open until it's fully buckled, and Jon is ushered out.

He is returned an hour later in disgrace and the process is carried out in reverse, leaving Jon alone again with a fresh statement buzzing under his skin and the guilt that usually comes with compulsion nowhere to be found. He knows it'll mean longer before he is allowed out again, but at least he knows Martin is okay. Normally Jon would read, something to take his mind off of the new story in his head, but with nothing to focus his attention on, instead he paces. Two steps across, six steps long, two steps across, six steps back and begin again. Up and down, down and up, fighting the urge to punch the wall, for he knows what that would lead to and he has no desire to spend a day strapped to his bed again – but the red would break up the white of the walls, give him something different to look at until they cleaned it off.

-

It's been a long time since Martin has thought of Peter Lukas so much – a long time since he's thought of him at all – but the silence and the isolation seems to bring the sea captain back to life, whispering in the back of Martin's head like he'd always been there.

_ See, isn't being alone better, you can get so much more work done. _

_ Nothing to distract you, no pesky requests for a 'minute of your time' _

_ Jon can handle himself, you don't need to worry yourself about him. _

The silence is the worst. When he's in the archives, there's only the gentle rustle of his own pages, or the sound of his own typing, nothing of Jon shifting in his seat or rifling through a stack of paper to find the exact reference he needs. His cell is worse. Plain white walls, two cameras in opposite corners to ensure he's always watched, nothing of the personal effects they had been permitted in their shared room. Just himself and a couple of books, and the silence.

_ Jon hasn't tried to See you, you would have felt it. _

_ This is it, this is your life now. _

_ But you can escape it. It won't even take much effort. _

_ - _

Matthew Ciran is miserable. It's two months since he was reassigned and he hasn't heard the slightest bit of detail about his previous charges since, although certainly not for lack of trying. Emails go unanswered, voice messages unreturned, questions met with pointed silence. Jon and Martin aren't the first objects he's been in charge of, but they are unquestionably his favourite, and he still believes that neither man needs to be held in custody anymore.

He's sat at lunch one day, eating a sad tuna sandwich in the staff canteen of Site 17 when a researcher he vaguely recognises walks past and a piece of paper flutters to the floor in their wake. Ciran bends to pick it up and turns to shout after them, but then he reads what is written on it.

_ Meet me in the west wing observation rooms at 3. _

Suddenly he knows why he recognises them – Leah had only just joined the team at 21B when Ciran had been forced out. He tears the paper into small pieces and drops them into the dregs of his sub-par coffee before getting up and dumping the whole lot in the bin.

It's 3 on the dot when he opens the door to the observation rooms and finds Leah already inside.

“I've only got a few minutes.” She stands, holding out her phone with a video already pulled up on the screen. It's only a few seconds long, and it's of Jon, pacing up and down in a single cell, hands clenched in fists. When it's finished, she swipes to the side and shows him another one, a little longer this time, of Martin sat in his own single cell, fog swirling around his ankles and the outline of the pillow faintly visible behind him. He can also see the coloured stripe on their uniform collar has changed from yellow – compliant – to red – limited contained. 

“Shit.”

“Yep.”

“Have they been separated the entire time?”

Leah nods. “And in solitary. I raised concerns last week, and-”

Ciran sighs. “Now you're here.”

“9029 has been compelling people as well. This isn't right.”

“Why didn't you go to EthComm?”

Leah scoffs. “They don't do shit, you know that. They aren't at risk of a containment breach, and they're the only two sentient objects there so there's no else to upset.”

“They have to investigate anonymous claims with sufficient evidence. I can't access their files anymore, but if you can get in touch with someone still at 21B, get some footage from before I was moved...”

“Someone can claim unnecessary cruelty. I think I know who can be trusted.”

“Be certain. I'll give you my private number, let me know when you have the footage.”

Leah nods and leaves the room first, followed a few seconds later by Ciran, enthused for the first time in two months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos on the last chapter, it genuinely makes my day! I hope you enjoy ths chapter just as much!
> 
> This is the last chapter of this section, and there will be one more to finish off the series.
> 
> As ever, very little editing and not beta'd

Following an anonymous report of unnecessary cruelty, the Ethics Committee has completed an investigation into the containment of SCP-9029 and SCP-9074. After observing camera footage and reading through many hours of transcripts, it is clear that the separation of these two has resulted in the exact opposite of what was desired and has caused significant distress to both objects, leading to an increase in the use of their anomalous abilities. By a 10-2 vote, the Committee therefore orders that the previous containment procedures be reinstated. We also require that Doctor Ciran be assigned to their care once more.

Jon is lying on his bed when he hears the distinctive sound of the door being unlocked. It's only been three days since his last statement so it can't be that unless he's started losing a lot more time than he thought, in which case he has much bigger problems to worry about. He swings his legs to the side and sits on the edge of the bed, ready for whoever or whatever is on the other side. He doesn't expect who comes through the door though.

“Doctor Ciran?” Jon frowns – the last time he'd managed to get some information, he'd been told in no uncertain terms that the man would not be returning to the site.

“It's good to see you again Jon.”

“I-what- I was told you wouldn't-”

“It's a long story. I'll tell you when we're with Martin.”

“I'm allowed to see Martin?” Jon says it hopefully, rising to a question at the end despite his best efforts – he only just manages to make it not a compulsion, instead letting the static prickle his mouth and coalesce into a ball behind his teeth.

“You're allowed to see Martin. You'll be moved back into your previous room later as well, and your access to the Archives has been reinstated. Everyone who matters has agreed that all of the previous measures did absolutely nothing useful.”

-

We are aware of the difficulties between Doctor Ciran and the Site Director, and have conducted an investigation into this, which has revealed information vital to these specific objects. The family of Site Director Charlotte Lukas was a significant contributor to the Magnus Institute, ever since it was first founded. I understand she is estranged from the majority of her family, with the exception of her cousin Peter Lukas, who was reported missing shortly before the XK-class end of world event, by Elias Bouchard – the former head of the Magnus Institute, and currently in our containment as SCP-9163. We therefore have recommended to the O5 Council and they agree, that Site Director Lukas be removed from her position at once to stop this clear conflict of interest.

-

“ _Lukas?”_

Ciran nods. “Yes. Estranged from her family, we believe-”

“She'd have to be, to have a job that involves talking to so many people.”

“Peter managed it alright.” Martin muses quietly. “Compared to what he told me about the rest of the family.” He clarifies at a look from Jon. “Or maybe he just loved the sound of his own voice.”

“He was married to Elias, him being in prison was probably the only chance he got to get a word in.”

Martin snorts quietly before Ciran interrupts the pair with a cough.

“Anyway. Yes, Lukas. Estranged from her family, except for Peter, who she spoke to on occasion.”

“She probably got a job here to try and divert attention away from the rest of them. They all deserve a cell here too.”

“So I gather. Unfortunately, it also appears they fund part of the Foundation.”

“How many conversations have you had about not upsetting them?” Jon says, with all the world-weary experience of his conversations along the same lines with Elias.

“More than I care to. At any rate, Charlotte Lukas has been reassigned to America, and greater care shall be taken to ensure the Lukas family have no part in your care.”

-

Jon and Martin are left alone after the conversation with Doctor Ciran, alone in their shared cell once again, Jon's books returned to him. The first thing they do when the door locks behind them is hug, and it feels like part of Martin suddenly slots back into place, a part of him he hadn't even realised was missing, and as he holds Jon close, he feels the other man's shoulders drop and his head fall forward onto Martin's shoulder. The feeling of safety only lasts for a moment longer though. Martin recognises it, the feeling bubbling in his chest from the first few days in Daisy's safe-house, when he was still recovering from the effects of actually being in the The Lonely. Touch was simply too much sometimes, no matter how much he wanted to touch Jon now that he was allowed. It's the same now, the hug feels _too much_ , and it's clear Jon feels the same as he pushes back. He's never been good at keeping his emotions off his face, and Martin can see the distinct mix of guilt-longing-dislike plain as day as Jon steps back and wraps his arms around himself.

“I-I'm sorry Martin, I-”

“Feel like you want to crawl out of your own skin?”

Jon nods.

“That stops.”

“How do-oh. Of course.” Jon is silent for a second, then frowns, and Martin knows what he's going to ask before he even opens his mouth.

“We had more than enough to worry about. I could always go for a walk if I needed to be alone.” Jon had had enough things to worry about without Martin adding to the pile, but he wasn't about to say that now.

“But-”

“It was fine, Jon.” He's more curt than he would like, and regrets his tone immediately when Jon's shoulders curl even more into himself. This is familiar too, how quickly a conversation can turn and leave one or the other or both floundering in its wake. “Look. It's been a while. Let's just, I don't know, sit and read for a bit. We can talk again later.”

Jon nods silently and retreats to the armchair in the corner. Martin takes the other, and silence reigns for some time.  


Jon breaks it, surprising Martin out of the half-doze he'd fallen in to.

“Beholding kept feeding me facts and figures about solitary confinement, I knew what was going to happen, but-”

“I bet that was fun.”

Jon laughs. “Oh, _so_ much fun.”

“But the reality is different?”

“As ever.”

-

Jon and Martin have been reunited for a week when, late one night, Martin sits bolt upright, startling Jon next to him.

“Martin, what's up?”

Martin shakes his head and leans back against the wall with a shaky sigh. “Nothing. It's fine.”

“Martin.”

“I couldn't find you. I couldn't- you couldn't find me. See me.”

“I see you, Martin. _I see you.”_

“But you didn't.” Martin regrets the words the second they leave his mouth, wants to claw them back into himself, but it's too late for that now.

“-What?”

“You-you didn't. I didn't feel you Watching me.”

“I-Martin, I made you a promise. I said I'd never Know anything about you with your permission!”

“You also said you'd never leave me.”

“I told you, I wasn't in my right mind when I decided to come here. I don't precisely know how much of it was _my_ choice at all. I didn't See you because I made a promise, and there's not much I get to choose to do anymore but I can choose to keep that promise.”

“Damn it Jon.” Martin groans. “How do you manage to be so _sweet?_ ”

“My natural winning personality?”

Martin laughs, a little wetly, and sinks back to lie down next to Jon, turning to face him. “It's definitely not that.”

“That's mean.”

“Yeah, so were you.”

It's Jon's turn to laugh now, and he curls into Martin's chest as he does so. “I'm sorry. I didn't think. Or rather, I thought too much. I wanted to See you, every second, but all I could think was that would be breaking that promise, and I couldn't bear that.”

“For the record, if we get separated again, you have my full permission to Watch me any time you want.”

“Noted.” Jon smiles, leans up to kiss Martin. “But hopefully that won't happen again.”

-

Following much discussion, we have decided on a course of action for 9029 and 9074. Our goal here at the Foundation is to, amongst other things, protect. This means protecting anomalous objects from that which may harm them, as well as vice versa. This is the second time there has been an infiltration of the Foundation by a threat to 9029 and 9074. It is clear we are not doing our job. In light of this, we have decided on the following: when both objects are sufficiently recovered from these recent events, Doctor Ciran's plans to have them reacquainted with general society and declassified are to be carried out. Whilst it is true they may encounter more people who have had previous dealings with them, at least they will know it, and will be able to deal with it accordingly. It also means that if someone infiltrates our staff again, they won't be able to gain direct control of 9029 or 9074's livelihood. 

If your goal was to traumatise them both enough to undo any progress they may have made in the five years they've been here, you succeeded. It would have been a lot easier to re-socialise them before they were placed in solitary confinement for three months. However, I do appreciate that you have seen the error of the actions you decided on, and I look forward to when I can release these two men.

\- _Doctor Ciran_


End file.
